


At times of war

by greensilverserpent



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 17:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11318298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Severus is 'ambushed' by his younger lover.





	At times of war

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2008-05-26 05:30pm to 05:40pm  
> Inspiration: A fanvid at the time. Unfortunately I don't have the title (maybe 'How can I not love you'), nor did the creator leave a name.

"I thought I would never see you again." Harry had his lover pinned against the wall, kissing and caressing every speck of skin he could reach. "Every time you go to one of these gatherings I'm scared witless."

Severus embraced him tightly at this and sighed. "You know I have to attend. It is the only way for the Order to gather accurate information from the inner circle."

"But it's so dangerous." He knew he sounded like a petulant child but didn't care.

"We are at war, Harry." A kiss was placed on his forehead. "War is always dangerous."

"I just wish there was another way. I love you so much. I can't lose you."

Severus briefly closed his eyes in pain. "You know there is no other way. I cannot promise you to always come back alive. But if we both live through this, I promise we will spend a few weeks in a cottage by the sea, just the two of us."

Harry smiled, pressing himself as close as possible and held on tight.


End file.
